The Design
by tossinamoment
Summary: Fate is out to get them, as half the group survives a deady disaster. But now, as it picks off the rest of them, they need to find out what, or who, is doing this, before it is too late.
1. It Begins

The Design

Author's Note: I've got high hopes for this story. It's like final destination, but with the 6teen characters involved in it. If anyone has seen these movies, they know this story is going to be gory. I made a rhyme. Anyway, I do not own 6teen or the Final Destination series. Enjoy!

One Final Note: This my first M-Rated story, so prepare for mature themes.

Chapter 1: It Begins

"_Nikki!" Jonesy screamed as the girl of his dreams was thrown through the window of the building by a flying pipe. Explosions kept rattling throughout the mall as people scrambled to escape._

_Jude heard a whipping noise behind him, and turned around fast enough to see a steel beam from the wall swing out almost at light speed, and felt it as it ripped through his stomach, and came out his back._

"_Jude!" Caitlin cried as his top half fell off, spilling his insides all over the ground. She sobbed amidst the chaos._

"_Caitlin, we need to get out of here!" Jen yelled, pulling her away from the bloody scene. Wyatt and Jonesy followed close behind. _

_But before the group could reach the escalator, an explosion ripped through the moving stairs, sending pieces of metal, glass and rubber flying through the air. One of the stair pieces flew by Caitlin's head. _

_Unfortunately, Jonesy wasn't so lucky, has his neck was snapped by the force of it crashing into his head, killing him instantly._

_Jen looked back at Jonesy's body, suppressing the sick feeling in her gut._

"_Watch it Jen!" Wyatt yelled, pulling Jen out of the way of a red hot cable ripping through the air._

"_The door!" Caitlin yelled, signaling her friends to their only way out. A blue service gas truck was waiting outside, as the workers desperately tried breaking into help them They were just about to reach the door, when a large crumbling sound was heard above them. The trio looked up and saw a concrete chunk falling too fast towards them for them to move. So they shouted blood-curdling screams as it came closer. The block was just about to hit them and-"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she sat up stiff as a board in her bed. Sweat beads were rolling down her forehead, and she was overheating like crazy. Caitlin sat in shock for a moment, before grabbing the closest stuffed animal, and held it close to her, as she scanned the room for anyone that might be there.

"Just-a-dream" she said, between breaths while she re-adjusted her shirt, "all in my head".

She laid down and held her stuffed animal, so rightfully nicknamed "fluffums", tight to her chest, afraid to go back to sleep. The dream had frightened her, and she was drawing a blank as to what could've caused it.

'Did I eat anything? Was I watching a scary movie?' she kept asking herself different questions to try and solve her frightening nightmare.

"Must be my imagination" she thought, as she tried to go back to sleep. But the terrible idea stuck in her head for the rest of the night, as she lay in bed until morning, frozen in fear by any noise she heard.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Jen asked, looking around for Caitlin. Her, Jude and Wyatt were waiting outside for Caitlin, while Nikki & Jonesy took seats by the lemon and had 'personal' time out of the critical view of Jen.

"Maybe the dudette just got tired of shoppin'" Jude said, rolling around on his skateboard.

"Right" Jen said, as she watched a blue gas truck pull up in front of the mall, "Caitlin is sick of shopping. On a red tag sale day for every store in the mall? Yeah, and I can fly without wings & a jetpack".

"That would be cool" Wyatt said, looking over his shoulder as he saw a certain blonde-haired girl approaching them.

"Speak of the devil" Wyatt said, as he turned around and shouted, "Caitlin! What took you so long?"

She looked up at Wyatt, keeping her sweater wrapped tight around her.

"Stuff" she said, walking up beside them, constantly looking over her shoulder for any sign of trouble.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jen asked, grabbing Caitlin's hand, "let's get shopping! Everyone's waiting inside!"

To everyone's surprise, Caitlin recoiled.

"Actually" Caitlin said, backing away, "I thought I'd just hang at home today".

"Bullshit Caitlin!" Jen said, grabbing her arm again, and pulling her into the store, "You've only been talking about this for the entire year. We're not missing out on it because you feel different".

Wyatt watched from outside as Caitlin started panicking while Jen dragged her into the mall.

"No!" she yelled, struggling against her force, I can't go in, none of us can!"

"I hate work too bra" Jude said, "but we all have to do it if we want money".

"Not work you idiots!" Caitlin yelled, ripping her wrist from Jen's grasp, "the mall's going to explode!"

Jen turned around and looked at Caitlin.

"Are you on drugs or something? First you say something's different, then you say the mall's going to blow up" Jen said, "frankly I'm getting a little irritated ab-".

"You stupid bitch!" Caitlin screamed, "it's going to happen! Why is nobody believing me?".

"Caitlin" Wyatt said, "Just chill, okay?"

Caitlin couldn't convince her friends with words, so she figured actions would be the next best thing. She slapped Jen in the face, then grabbed Jude's skateboard and made a bee-line for the door. As she ran, she bumped into Wayne, making him drop a stack of dvd's in his arms.

"Damnit!" he said, turning around as he ran after her, "those were collector's additions!"

Ron saw the conflict, and chased after them.

"Delinquents" he said through gritted teeth, "nothing but god damn delinquents".

"Dude!" Jude yelled scrambling after her to recover his board, with Wyatt and Jen in hot pursuit. She kept running until she was past the truck, and stopped, throwing the board as far as she could.

"What the hell Caitlin!" Jen said, catching up to Caitlin, "first you tell us to come no matter what we have planned, then you say you don't want to shop, and now you flip out on us!".

Jen looked behind them as she saw Wayne and Ron coming towards them.

"Shit" Wyatt said, "Now we're in trouble".

"What the fuck's your problem you dumb cluck?" Wayne yelled at Caitlin.

"Explosion, boom, everything is gonna blow up!" Caitlin cried.

"Explosion my ass" Wayne said, turning to look at Ron.

"You damn miscreants are caught now" Ron said, with a furious Wayne behind him, "destruction of store property inside the mall is an indictable offence, which can get you damn kids banned from this mall".

"Banned?!" Jen said, "now just hang on a god damn-"

Her spiel was interrupted by an earth-shattering explosion which rocked the surrounding area. Everyone was blown back by the force of the shock and thrown to the ground. Everyone hit hard pavement except Caitlin, who hit a stunned Jude.

Nobody moved for a moment, until the sounds of car alarms and screams from bystanders took them back to reality. A stunned Jen looked at the mall, and looked back at Caitlin, doing is several times as she watched flames pour out of the windows of the mall.

"How…but…you…"she stammered, beginning to realize the extent of the disaster. Then, she broke down and began crying, as the others sat and stood, looking on in shock at Caitlin' grisly premonition.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around Jude and held on as tight as she could, feeling the most vulnerable she ever had. But then, something flashed through her head.

_A flying tire iron…_

"A flying tire iron?" she asked herself as Wayne stood up, looked at the group and back away.

"You're a fucking crazy bitch" he said, backing away from them, "stay the hell away from me!".

Caitlin then looked at the gas truck, and saw a small flame coming out the top of it.

"Wayne, get down!" she screamed.

"Why?" he asked.

The truck exploded, as bits and pieces of metal, tools, rubber and construction tools flew through the air as everyone fell to the ground again. Jude had his arms around Caitlin as he looked over at Wayne on the ground.

"Dude?" he said, walking over, "dude?".

He saw Wayne's body, and almost heaved his lunch. A Tire iron had penetrated through the back of Wayne's skull, and was protruding out of his face. A bloody mess was smeared out over the pavement.

"Holy shit" he said, his hands shaking.

"Jude!" Wyatt said on the ground, "what happened?".

"Wayne's dead" Jude said, feeling a familiar feeling in his stomach.

Then, he buckled over and heaved his lunch on the ground.

* * *

Caitlin was grasping her sweater in a ball as tight as she could, as she, Jen, Jude, Wyatt and Ron sat in a police waiting room, watching the television.

"An explosion at the Galleria Mall today has left in excess of two-hundred people dead and missing, in what is the city's worst disaster in more than a century" the news reporter croaked over the speakers as they stood in front of the burnt out mall, paramedics and firemen wheeling out gurneys of bodies in the background.

The group sat silently until Jude spoke up.

"Bra, how did you know this was gonna happen?" Jude asked, grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"I saw it in a dream" she said, "and I saw Wayne die before he did. I saw a tire iron flying through the air, like some sort of future reading power".

"Bullshit" Ron said, "in forty years of work experience, and fifty years of life, I've never heard of something so ridiculous. People can't just predict the future".

"I did see it!" she said sternly, looking at Ron, I don't know why, but I did".

"Then why did you stay silent, maggot?" he said, getting into her face.

Caitlin backed up into her chair, as Jude stuck out his hand to keep Ron away.

"What happened out there today was nothing but a terrible coincidence" Ron said, turning around and walking away, "back in 'Nam, five of my buddies had their heads chopped off by a propeller blade of a crashing Huey. I was with them, and the only reason I lived was because I ducked to tie a shoelace. Does it mean I had it coming? No, it doesn't, so suck it up".

"Easy to say from the man who didn't lose his friends in that blast" Jen said, "get out of here Ron, you're doing less good than evil".

"Gladly" he murmured, and closed the door behind him.

The group sat silent for a moment.

"Ron's right Caitlin" Wyatt said, breaking the silence, "it was probably just a terrible coincidence. Plus, lots of people have "premonitions" about bad things happening before they do. People claimed to see airplanes crashing before 9/11, people hear kids screaming before a child's kidnapped and murdered, broken pieces of-".

"Okay, okay" Caitlin said, cutting him off, "I believe you, if anyone has to talk sense around here, it should be you".

"Anyway" Wyatt continued, "we've got a lot to sort out now, since we're finished here, let's go home".

The group walked out of the police station, as Jude recognized he was still holding Caitlin's hand. He pulled away, as she looked back at him and blushed.

"I hope this was just a bad coincidence" Caitlin said as they walked towards the parking lot.

Unfortunately for them, it was just beginning.


	2. The Slippery Touch of Death

The Design

Author's Note: Short and sweet message today guys, just want to get to writing! By the way, happy holidays!

Chapter 2: The Slippery Touch of Death

"And so our dearly beloved friends and family of Ms.Wong and Mr.Garcia" the priest continued, "the funeral procession shall continue out towards the cemetery".

As the pallbearers were motioned forward to carry the coffins, a crowd stared forward at the tragic losses they had suffered. The group especially, after their grisly ordeal a few days before, had not been ready for this. Nobody was, because nobody had expected it to end this way.

Jude sat beside a sobbing Caitlin as he kept his head down and his hat in his hands, trying to remember the better times they had as friends while they were still alive. But all that kept flashing into his mind was how horrible it must have been to be alive during those final terrifying moments of their life.

Jen and Wyatt sat one bench ahead, appearing similar to Jude, Caitlin, and everyone else inside the church; grief-stricken, and wondering why this had to happen.

As everyone filed out of the church, Jude and Caitlin were the last to leave. As Jude got up, Caitlin stopped him.

"Please" she said, grabbing his wrist, "sit down".

Not wanting to ignore Caitlin, he sat down.

"Bra, we gotta say goodbye to them" Jude said as he looked at her with a heartsick look to break anyone's heart.

"I can't do it" Caitlin said, pulling away from him, "this isn't right. They weren't supposed to die alone".

"Do you think anyone of us planned on this happening?" Jude said, pulling Caitlin closer again, "this was bad luck on our side, at least that's all I can make of this. Bra, we've got to make the best of this situation, even if it means saying goodbye to the best friends you saw a few days before".

"But I saw it happen before!" Caitlin sobbed, "I could've kept this from happening!".

Jude seemed confused .

"Bra, what do you mean?" he asked.

"This is going to sound crazy" she said, fidgeting in her seat, "but I had a bad dream the night before the big explosion. I dreamt we were in the mall, everyone was there, and the explosion happened when we were inside".

"What happened to everyone?" Jude asked, putting the pieces together in his mind.

Caitlin tried ignoring his question as she turned away and wiped her tears.

"Bra, what h-".

"We All Fucking Died, Alright ?!?" she screamed, her voice echoing through the church. She looked at Jude's expression as she collapsed into his arms.

"I'm sorry" was all Caitlin could say, repeating it over and over again.

"Bra…I had no idea…"Jude said, holding Caitlin tight as she cried her emotions out into his shoulder, "I didn't know…".

She wiped her eyes, and looked at Jude. He took the opportunity.

"Bra, this was probably just some freaky coincidence" he said, reassuring her, "Just like Wyatt said dudette,lots of people have weird premonitions before bad things happen. All you need to know is that this is the end of freaky stuff happening for a long time".

She leaned into his chest, closing her eyes as she continued to hug him, feeling safe in his arms.

"Don't let me go Jude" She said with a shaky voice, "I don't know what will happen to me".

"Don't worry bra, I won't" Jude said.

"_I don't want to let go either, I'm scared of what will happen" _Jude thought as he cradled Caitlin in his arms while staring at the stained glass windows of the church.

Then, Caitlin had a weird feeling overpower her as she thought:

_Oil_

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then decided it was a misplaced thought in her head. She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"Seeing it happen" Ron said to himself as he parked his car in his garage, "never heard a bigger piece of garbage in my life. Five tours of duty in Vietnam can't shake me, and neither will some stupid maggot's 'premonition' of the biggest disaster since the Ho Chi Minh assault".

He got out of his car, and heard a strange hissing sound. He walked to the back of his car, and saw one of the tires deflating.

"Shit" he thought, walking towards the toolbench to pull out the carjack, "another flat tire".

He jacked up the car, and went to fetch a wrench to change the tire. As Ron fetched it, a black liquid made a menacing appearance, out of his angle of view. As he turned around, he slipped on it, and hit the floor.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted, opening his eyes and looking over to find his neck under the tire of the car.

"I've really got to be more careful" he said, reaching for the wrench, "you never know what might-".

Then, as fate had planned it, the jack gave way, and the five tonne car came crashing down on Ron's neck, snapping it and cutting off his circulation at the same time. All he could do was watch himself die, as his broken neck made him powerless to help himself while the weight of the vehicle slowly choked him to death.

As Ron finally expired, the car innocently rolled off the dead Rent-a-Cop and returned to it's parking spot in the garage, while the mysterious black oil made a menacing disappearance, as it sneaked into a crack in the ground.

* * *

Jen sat at home, still recuperating form the funeral as she looked through a photo album, remembering the better times with her now deceased friends. Her phone rang, as she answered to a police officer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Officer Duyn speaking" the officer said, "are you one of the survivors of the mall disaster?".

"Yes, why?" she asked, getting a bad feeling about the conversation.

"We hate to tell you miss" the office began, "but there has been another death".


End file.
